inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arionsherwind8cap
Reply I don't really understand what you mean, do you have an example perhaps?--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:26, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Wait, I meant the template, but I don't know how to add my own image on the template from my computer.Arionsherwind8cap (talk) 12:48, April 12, 2018 (UTC)Arionsherwind8cap Crossfire Just upload the file and past the file name to the image spot of the template.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:03, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Ah, that's good to hear!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:06, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks!Arionsherwind8cap (talk) 13:12, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Signature When leaving messages on talk pages, please sign your message with the four tildes (~~~~).--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:12, April 21, 2018 (UTC) CoolMLKCart17 CrossFire SnowAngel 20:38, April 21, 2018 (UTC) I have been an admin for a long time now because I was really active on the wiki, editing a lot, knowing the rules etc. We are not searching for another admin, we have three active ones and that's plenty for a wiki that doesn't have a lot of active editors aside from the admins.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:17, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for your advice. I hope in the future I could eventually become an admin---MLKCart17 CrossFire SnowAngel 18:42, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Blogs Please don't leave messages on blogs that are already years old and haven't been touched in years as well.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:14, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for 24 hours for badge boosting. Please refrain from just adding stuff to obtain badges. You need to achieve something like that legitimately. Misch60 (talk) 20:39, April 27, 2018 (UTC) OK--MLKCart17 CrossFire SnowAngel 21:17, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Reply Sure, go ahead but one page for all the Outer Codes should be fine since they were all so short, just call it Outer Code or something like that. Also, please have a link to your user page and talk page in your signature since that's required and would make things easier.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:29, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Re:Sorry to disturb you... I know, I just got home and saw the episode. Images, information etc. will come later. I just can't do it all the time just after it aired. Patience is key, or you should write stuff yourself. Misch60 (talk) 17:31, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Again, please have a link to your user page and talk page in your signature when you're leaving messages on someone's talk page.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:36, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Just have all summaries of the outer code on one page called Outer Code or something like that. And again, please have a link to your user page and talk page in your signature when you're leaving messages on someone's talk page, I have messaged you that several times now.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:51, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :Were you still planning to make an Outer Code article? It has been some time since you requested the permission for creating one, but there still isn't one. :Misch60 (talk) 12:33, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Yep. it's just about the summary and the plot. It might work eventually. Also I'm thinking, could I make a Override category page? It will include moves like Twin Boost F and Dragon Crash; any move that has other moves that fuse in. :: User:MLKCart17 CrossFire SnowAngel (User_talk:MLKCart17 CrossFire SnowAngel) 13:26, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :::No, an Override category for those moves is not needed at all. Those moves aren't even Overrides. They didn't appear (yet) in Ares no Tenbin. :::Misch60 (talk) 16:37, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Slideshow images It's better to wait for better quality vids or something like that to take images from when it comes to slideshows.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:50, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Re:Teikoku dub ares That can be, but until there is official confirmation it shouldn't be added. It probably will be the same, but it still is speculation without official confirmation. Misch60 (talk) 13:04, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Reply The sponsor names can me mentioned at the bottom of the respective templates. Misch60 (talk) 21:10, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :Like I said before, it should be fine in the respective templates. :Misch60 (talk) 16:57, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Re:Orion images Maybe later. It can be started with just uploading new Orion images. Misch60 (talk) 19:18, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Re:FFI Even though it has its differences, it's not needed to create a separate page for it. Misch60 (talk) 14:51, March 2, 2019 (UTC) OK I understand User:MLKCart17 CrossFire SnowAngel (User_talk:MLKCart17 CrossFire SnowAngel) 14:52, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Matches Asia Premilinaries Red Bison Before the match, Cha Un-Su, Red Bison's manager tells Baek Shi-Woo that Japan and Korea were equal in power and he needs to adjust it. Also, Ichihoshi Mitsuru says under his breath that Japan will lose the match. The match starts with Japan's attack which is halted by Seok's risky tackle. The ball moves up to Baek, but he is stopped by Fubuki's Ice Ground. Seok Min-Woo, Baek and Lee Dong-Hyeok use Tokkou Buffalo Train to get through the Japan defense and Baek shoots with Red Break. It's stopped by Kazemaru's new hissatsu, Spinning Fence. Baek then gets a message from his coach to 'begin the adjustments'. The Orion players from Korea start to play rough. Baek gets in front of the goal agiain shoots with Bison Horn. Endou begins to use Fuujin Raijin to stop it but Park Ji-Won slides across him, causing a sandstorm to appear in front of him. Endou was distracted and Baek's shot went into the goal, making it 1-0 to Red Bison. When the game restarts, Asuto is able to dodge Baek's rough tackle. Asuto and Hiura realise that after Mutekigahara Fujimaru's rough plays before the match. The five are the ones who played with him are the ones who form a defense line and avoid Korea's rough plays. The ball gets to Kidou and Japan use their new hissatsu tactic: Juu to Gou. Baek is very surprised at Japan's power. The ball gets to Gouenji, who sees a clear path, and uses his new hissatsu technique, Last Resort , which everybody is surprised by. It's easily gets Japan's first goal, beating Shin's Fire Wall and making the score 1-1. When the game restarts, Japan quickly get the ball back. Asuto kicks a high long ball for Gouenji. As he jumps to get the ball, Park and Lee use the cleats in their shoes to blind him then they injure him badly. Japan continue to play with 10 players. Haizaki gets really angry and starts playing rough when Korea start to progress. Mansaku tries to use Spark Wind but Lee Seung-Jin recovers quickly and tackles him. Baek tries to score with Bison Horn but Endou stops it with Fuujin Raijin. The first half ends and Kira Hiroto replaces Gouenji. Goujin is really shocked realising he is still benched. Haizaki and Hiroto develop a rivalry as the match begins. When the game restarts, it looks like Hiroto is aiming to score a goal all by himself but he then passes it to Haizaki. Haizaki also goes through the defense alone. They continue to pass to each other and beat defenders alone until Seok intercepts a pass and Asuto headers the ball into the goal, giving Japan the lead but angering Haizaki and Hiroto. Baek gets a message to eliminate Hiroto, by injuring him like they did to Gouenji. As the match starts, Baek lures Hiroto to injure him. He reveals his mirror and as Park and Lee jump to injure him, Hiroto uses The Explosion and escapes. Korea use Tokkou Buffalo Train to roughly break through Japan's midfield. Kazemaru stands in front of the goal agian as Baek shoots Red Break at Kazemaru's head. Kazemaru is heading to the right of the goal; the ball is going toward the left. Endou successfully saves each with Fuujin Raijin. As the ball is thrown out, Hiura fails to get to it and Lee shoots while Endou is helping Kazemaru. After the goal, Seok reveals Baek's Mark and proves he's a Seal. He also tells him to stop playing hazardously or he'll advise the coach to switch him out. Baek agrees. When Japan start again, Baek shoves Asuto and takes the ball. He plays fairly for some time, before passing to Seok. Lee comes to him and shoves him hard. Park kicks him in the gut. Seok falls, barely conscious, and is taken off the field. Baek, Park and Lee smile to each other. As Baek moves up again, Kidou tells Japan to put everything ito defense. They use another new hissatsu tactic: Angel Robe and they take possession. Yuu says even if the ingredients don't match up, something delicious can exist. Kabeyama sat underneath Yuu and Kimura and, with Kurimatsu, he mixed peanut butter with ice cream and some sweets and it tasted delicious. Haizaki gets the ball but Hiroto wants it too. Kudou asks Zhao what they should order and Zhao says nothing, surprising the managers and the substitutes. Hiroto barges Haizaki, trying to get the ball for himself. Haizaki shows more individual play. Haizaki starts to shoot with his new hissatsu, Penguin the Devil, but Hiroto joins in with it, resulting in Penguin The God & Devil. It goes in scoring Japan's third goal. The match ends 3-2, Inazuma Japan. Shining Satans Japan's morale is high, despite Gouenji's absence. Asuto starts dribbling the ball but quickly loses it to Sar Gatanas and As Taroth. Kazemaru, Fudou and Hiura are surprised to have Asuto lose the ball so easily. Fubuki tries to use Ice Ground to stop them but Sar waves his arms and warps him and As to avoid the hissastu. Japan realise that the information from the video was false and they're playing the total opposite. As Austrailia attack, they talk about how the Asia Preliminaries are just a checkpoint and the world is the source of their sun. Satan Gaul wants to see how Zhao reacts to their strategies. He then shoots with Time Trance . Endou tries to stop it with Fuujin Raijin but his timing is off and Austrailia get the first goal. re:Discord The wiki doesn't have its own Discord server. But if you're looking for a place where to discuss IE, I suggest joining the Ryuu-Rogue server. --源田幸次郎 ハイビーストファング！！ 20:43, November 15, 2019 (UTC)